


I Like Ya Cut G

by ThisWasBetterInMyHead



Series: Just Ninjago Discord Bullshit [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drinking Games, Haircuts, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasBetterInMyHead/pseuds/ThisWasBetterInMyHead
Summary: After the Tournament of Elements, life had become more peaceful. The ninja, while still out and about, haven't had to worry about anything worse than an underground mob for months. They, for the most part, live separately, living their own lives outside ninja-work; Cole, Nya, and Jay are now dating and sharing an apartment, Kai and Lloyd are sharing a house for now, and Zane has his own apartment in the city. Conveniently, on one of the days the group plans to meet up, Jay decides he wants to change up his hairstyle. Little does he know that he's not the only one.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Just Ninjago Discord Bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Like Ya Cut G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoooble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoooble/gifts).



> This story was written for my buddy Chris for his birthday. HBD Chris!

Jay looked in the mirror, ruffling the bottom layer of his hair. His eyes drifted once again to the clippers on the counter. It was almost as if they were mocking him. He turned his attention back to the mirror, burrowing wandering fingers into his hair. It was starting to get long and his curls had come back nearly full force but it was not the look he wanted. His video tutorial faded from the screen of their shared Echo Show, forcing him to summon it again. “Alexa? Pull up how to give yourself an undercut on YouTube.” 

He watched the video over, trying to piece together the steps, lest he jump into it and ruin his hair. The hairstyle was something that he had always wanted, but was never brave enough to try. But there was something about the fact that both his partners had one that made him feel left out. It seemed like the process was something that they enjoyed; Cole would do the base cut and come up with designs and Nya would cut the designs into their hair. It was adorable to watch, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous; he wanted to be part of that! So here he was, trying to gather the courage to make the first cut. Taking a few deep breaths, he parted his hair and sectioned it off. He raised the scissors to the first curl and promptly set them back down on the counter with a sigh. He couldn’t do this.

“Baby?”

Jay’s gaze snapped over to where Cole had suddenly appeared in the doorway. He must have still been in the ninja mindset from that morning’s training as Jay hadn’t even heard him approach. He surveyed the room, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was doing, when his eyes landed on the Show. “Alexa, unpause.” 

He listened to the YouTuber talk about how they maintain their undercut for a moment before connecting the dots. He smiled, walking over. “Why didn’t you just say you wanted to learn? You’ve got steady hands, you’ll be great at it!” He paused for a moment before tugging at his shirt and scarf. “Off. There’s gonna be hair all over the place.”

Jay tossed both articles of clothing over the shower rod and Cole scrambled to do the same. He then watched as the noiret ran out of the room only to return moments later with the full length mirror from the hall closet. Setting it down across from the sink, Cole dashed to open the mirrors on the cabinets. The obvious giddiness that radiated off of him was enough to put Jay at ease. At least until Cole held the scissors out to him. The two sobered for a moment before Cole sent him an understanding smile. “You too nervous to start?” At Jay’s sheepish nod, he chuckled. “Want me to start you off?”

At Jay’s nod, Cole adjusted the scissors and took down his own hair, using the band to tie the lower hairs together. Jay turned to face the mirror and caught Cole’s eye in it. Taking a deep breath, he gave him a nod. Jay heard the scissors before he felt them, nearly freezing at the ghost of the metal against his lower scalp. He watched their reflections as Cole made his way through the ponytail. His eyes flitted from the movement of hand to the concentrated furrow of his brow. Finally, the barely-there tug on the back of his head stopped and Cole’s face split into a grin. He watched in amazement and horror as he held up the detached ponytail. Cole placed it on the counter and offered the clippers to Jay. “I said I was gonna start you off. I’m just gonna teach you from here.”

Jay took the clippers and allowed Cole to position him facing the full length mirror. He watched in shock as he went into the cabinets to get the guards. That would have been a disaster. At his instructions, he attached the longest guard and slowly got to work. Cole hovered on his right, adjusting his hold and technique as he went. Slowly but surely, Jay made his way through his hair. When he finished with the first round, he let Cole pick another guard and went back to work, more confident than last time. 

When Nya came in half an hour later, she was in for a shock. After sweeping the house for them, she found both of her boyfriends waiting for her in their bathroom. Jay’s mop of hair sat flatter against his hair and a glance at the bathroom floor told her why. He smiled triumphantly at her as she caught sight of the clippers in his hand. She walked forward, taking a hairband off her wrist to pull his hair up. A nearly silent squeal left her lips as she saw the fresh haircut. It had come out amazingly; even the fade looked as though the hand had years of experience. She, however, could tell this was not Cole’s handiwork. “Looks good right,” Cole asked, looking up from the sketchbook in his lap. “Did it himself.”

Jay flushed at the praise as Nya ran her fingers over his little project. He felt her pause as Cole showed her something in his sketchbook before she started tracing shapes in the back of his head. “Jay? Would you like me to put a design in your undercut? Cole already has a great design if so.”  
“I would love that!”

Cole’s designs were something to marvel at. He always took his target audience into consideration and it always paid off; the mountain range on his head and the wave that spanned the back of Nya’s were proof enough. The sketchbook was placed in her hands as Cole went to grab a stool from the kitchen. She continued to trace shapes until he returned. When he did, she maneuvered him into the stool, getting out the thinner clippers and a soft-bristled brush. She brushed down his hair and got to work. Not even ten minutes later, she turned off the clippers and stood back to admire her work. She was about to announce that she was done, when Cole motioned for the clippers. Handing them over, she watched as he sharpened the lines of Jay’s sideburns, around his ears, and around the base of his head. When he finished, he nodded and moved to start cleaning up. “Aaaannd we’re done!”

Nya moved out of the way of the full length mirror, letting him see his cut in the tri-fold mirror. Nya had thinned out some of the higher hair and cut it to make the design for clouds. From the clouds, lightning branched down until the base of his hair. While the concept itself was simple, the design itself was as intricate as it could be. Tears welled in his eyes as he hugged her. Moments later, Cole came back and draped himself over the other two. When they pulled back, a thoughtful look grazed Nya’s face. Cole narrowed his eyes. “Nya. What are you thinking?”  
“I wanna Seabreeze him.”  
“Don’t do that.”  
“I dunno, I might-“  
“Don’t.”

Jay watched the two banter with a smile. “I trust Nya. Let her do whatever.”

Cole stepped back with his hands up. “I tried to save you!”

Nya pulled out the blue bottle and some cotton balls from the cabinet. Cole’s wince didn’t go unnoticed and Jay was starting to regret his decision. She sat him back on the stool and he bounced his leg. Cole was watching him with a pitying look as he covered his ears. His leg bounced faster. He didn’t even notice Nya’s hand moving until a wet cotton ball was placed against his scalp. A burning sensation happened at the site and he let out a yelp. She gripped his shoulder and kept working, ignoring Jay’s protests and Cole’s hisses of sympathy. When she finished, she fanned the area and let Jay go.  
When she did, Jay gave an exaggerated wail and collapsed into Cole’s arms. “Why did I trust her?”  
“I dunno, Baby. She had the look and that should've been warning enough.”  
“I didn’t see it!”  
“Then that’s your fault.”

Jay gave him a scandalized look before deflating with a pout. “It burned.”  
“I know.”  
“I hated it.”  
“I hate it too.”  
“Never seen you have it done.”  
“That’s because he kicks you out before it.”

Cole sent Nya a warning look that she willingly ignored. “He’s always close to tears when I do it and he doesn’t want you to see.”  
“Nya!”  
“What! It’s true!”

The two continued to bicker as Jay watched. Nya was obviously smug and Cole’s face and ears were alight with embarrassment. He cataloged the memory for a later date as he pulled her into the hug. “Thank you.”

The bickering was stopped in favor of holding their boyfriend. Nya pulled away a moment later, brushing hair off of her shirt. “Take a shower. You’re not about to track hair through the apartment.”  
“You’re right. No one wants it to look like a bear walked through the house.”  
“Baby. I say this with love, but you’re an otter at best.”

Jay gaped at Cole for a moment before playfully shoving him away and walking over to the shower curtain. He pulled down Cole’s shirt and hovered it at his front. It was one of his longer ones, the ones he wore so they would bunch up at the bottom and keep him from flashing his stomach at people. He didn’t understand the point of it, as the sleeves were cut so far that he was constantly nip-slipping them. Still, it reached Jay’s knees and that’s all that mattered right now. He shook the shirt at its own. “I’m using this.”

Cole chuckled. “Really now?”  
“Yep.”  
“And what am I supposed to wear?”  
“Take my shirt.”

Cole was full on laughing when the shirt hit him in the face. Deciding to humor him, he pulled the shirt on. It had come up a little on Jay, meaning that a good percentage of Cole’s stomach was on display when he pulled it on and stretched upwards. “You want me to grab you some boxers?”  
“Nah. I’ll figure something out.”  
“I don’t like the sound of that. As hot as it is that you’ll be wearing my shirt, imma need you to wear something under it.”  
“How are you gonna know anyway? You gonna check?”

Nya waltzed into the room, neither having noticed that she disappeared. “If you wear boxers you can borrow my shorts.”  
“Done.”

She dropped the articles into Jay’s outstretched hand, dragging Cole out of the bathroom. “Hurry up and we can watch a movie.”

Jay was in and out of the shower. He padded over to the couch and cuddled up between his partners. Each was quick to put an arm around him and the three huddled close. They laughed their way through the movie and joked around afterwards until Cole’s phone went off. He glanced at the notification before doing a double take. “Fuck! We’re supposed to meet up with the gang for lunch in twenty minutes!”  
“Fuck!”  
“Shit!”

It was a mad dash to get ready, Cole and Jay barely having time to pull on their hoodies before dashing out the door. Nya, having been properly dressed already, packed their gis, pajamas and an extra set of clothes just in case. Watching Jay make a mad dash for the front door, she also grabbed him a pair of sweatpants. The trio reached Kai and Lloyd’s house in record time. The group were, surprisingly, not the last ones to get there, as Kai had run out to get more snacks. Nya gave a quick greeting before bringing their bag to her old room. She and Kai had rooms upstairs while Lloyd had claimed the basement for his “lair”, citing his dragon heritage for the impulse. She assumed from Jay’s quickly fading voice that that was where they were heading. Dropping the bag off, she made her way to the kitchen, spotting Zane immediately. The nindroid looked good, having decided to upgrade his cloaking technology. She chuckled at the memory of Jay and Cole’s horrified faces as his “skin” turned inside out, much like Mystique from X-Men. (No one truly believed him when he said it was a coincidence.) Zane looked up at the chuckle, donning a form nearly identical to the one he had when they first met. He gave her a small wave to invite her closer. She did so, pausing at the sight of a bandage around his hand, going as far as to reach up his middle finger. He pulled his hand out of reach when he noticed, shaking his head slightly. “It is nothing to worry about. I plan to explain over lunch.”

Nya frowned but let it go in favor of helping him. Apparently, the nindroid had been in the midst of mixing a multitude of alcoholic beverages; a shocking revelation given his snitch tendencies years ago. He waved off her concerns about Lloyd, as he was technically still under age (the physical body may have been of age but he surely was not), with the reasoning of him being old enough to make his own decisions. Before she could argue anymore, keys jingled at the front door and Kai came in. Nya rushed to hug her brother and help with the bags. He smiled at her and put down the bags, shimmying his coat off. Both her and Zane’s mouths dropped as the lack of jacket revealed a roll of bandage that spanned from his shoulder to nearly his elbow. He waved off their concerns and walked over to the stairs to the basement. “Lloyd! I’m home! Get your ass up here and help with the snacks!”  
“First Spinjitzu Master! I’m coming asshole!”  
“Watch your mouth in my house young man!”  
“Your house? I matched the down payment and pay for most of the utilities! If anything this is my house!”  
“But whose name is on the deed? That’s what I thought! Ass! Here! Now!”

Lloyd appeared at the top of the stairs moments later, with Cole and Jay trailing behind him. Kai was kind enough to grace them with a smile before dragging Lloyd to help him and Nya put the snacks out. Their sibling relationship had only grown stronger in the couple years, as could be expected with the three personalities living under the same roof. Lloyd had another growth spurt, officially making him taller than Kai. The show earlier must have been his way of showing dominance but Nya knew that if he was really upset, Lloyd would have dragged his ass in a heartbeat. She left the two with the last bag of chips and found her boyfriends in the kitchen with Zane. Zane was laughing at Cole, who was trying to snag his hand to get a better look at the bandage. Jay sat on the counter, nursing a water, watching his boyfriend struggle against the only person they knew who was taller than him. He waved her over and signaled that he wanted a hug. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he only wanted to because he was currently eye-level. “Do I look like that when we fight over stuff?”

Nya had to fight back a snort and buried her face in his shoulder for a moment before pulling him off of the counter into her arms. Jay squeaked, wrapping his legs around her waist and hiding his face in her shoulder. Her laugh drew Cole’s attention and his eyes softened at the scene. He watched her carry their boyfriend out of the room, presumably to annoy her brothers. “Speaking of annoying…”

Cole just missed Zane’s hand as he leapt for it, fighting to bring the hand into view. “C’mon man, just let me see it! I just wanna make sure you’re okay!”  
“And you used to call _me_ a mother hen.”  
“I’m team dad; it’s my job! Now lemme _see_!”  
“It is nothing for you to worry about. I promise.”  
“Swear on it.”  
“I swear on Falcon’s battery that there is nothing for you to worry about.”  
“Oh.”

Falcon definitely meant a lot to Zane, so Cole relaxed a bit. Zane finally brought his hand down and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. “I plan on explaining it later. Just give it time.”

Cole huffed but relented; he knew he could trust his best. Shouting sounded from the other room and he heard Zane sigh. He turned at the sound of a glass touching down on the counter and smirked. Zane slid him the Dark and Stormy and he eagerly took a sip. Leave it to your best friend to memorize your drink order. He, however, almost lost his drink seeing Zane pull a flask out of his pocket and taking a swig. “The hell? Since when do you drink?”  
“Started a couple months ago. Not too much, just a few drinks a week. But today, I think I’ll allow myself to go overboard.”  
“But I thought it doesn’t _do_ anything for you?”  
“Pix figured it out.”  
“Really? How?”  
“Hell if I know. She figured it out while I was on an outing.”  
“Did you…”  
“I got blackout drunk the first time, yes. I have plans to try and repeat the feat today.”  
“FSM Zane. What happened to you?”  
“Loosened up some. Came with an upgrade I gave myself a while back I guess.”  
“You don’t have to change yourself man. We love you regardless.”  
“I know. But these are experiences that I wanted for myself. Like I told you about the cloaking: this is for _me_ and _only_ me.”  
“And that’s just what I wanted to remind you about. I’m happy for you either way.” 

The yelling suddenly stopped and the two sat up straight. Grabbing their drinks, they rushed to the dining room and stared at the scene in front of them. Jay was sprawled out on the floor, a ripped bandage in his hand. Lloyd was hanging from the lights (which wasn’t too uncommon nowadays). Nya stood between Jay’s legs, presumably from where she dropped him. The most surprising was Kai, whose bandage had been ripped, revealing an incredibly detailed Phoenix spanning the area that was previously covered. Everyone just froze for a moment before Zane gave a quiet chuckle. He began to unwind the bandage on his hand, which actually ran up his arm. “What was it that you said earlier Lloyd? ‘Same brain’?” 

Zane’s bandage moved to reveal a tattoo that stretched from the back of his hand and around his arm to his elbow. It was obviously robotic in origin, but a closer look would show the many ice and snow elements of the piece; snowflakes in place of some gears, frost patterns, and even gear around the base of his middle finger with an incredibly detailed snowflake in place of a gemstone. Cole stared in shock between the two designs before nearly bursting into tears. “Y-you guys!”

Both canvases ran to their friend, wrapping their arms around him as his shoulders shook. “Aw man, Cole! Are you upset we used your designs?”

Cole desperately shook his head, gripping his friends tighter. Zane tilted his head thoughtfully. “Happy tears?”

Cole nodded and let out a sob. “I’m s-so honored! It’s one thing to shave them into your hair but this? I-it’s forever! Y-you guys wanna keep a part of me with you forever!”

Zane kept polite eye contact as he eased Cole’s glass out of his hand and placed it on the table. He could revisit it later. Lloyd groaned from the ceiling. “So now I’m the only one without Cole’s art on me? If I don’t get a tattoo or undercut in the next week, imma throw a bitch fit.”

At Cole’s tearful chuckle, the freshly tattooed ninja backed up a bit. Kai thought for a moment and cocked his head. “What d'ya mean? Jay-”  
“Got his undercut this morning.”

Jay took Nya’s offered hairband and pulled his hair up, showing the design on the underside. Zane nodded his approval while Kai gaped. Cole turned back to Lloyd. “Hold off on your bitch fit and I can cut your hair next week.”

The group laughed and Zane helped Kai coax Lloyd off of the lights. Cole snagged his drink back and the group migrated back to the kitchen. Jay traded his water for a Pina Colada while Nya went right for a Long Island. Kai dragged Lloyd in a moment later, nabbing himself a Greyhound. At Lloyd’s lost look, Zane directed him to what looked to be a mug of cocoa. He took a hesitant sip before his eyes lit up. Zane waited for Lloyd to go back to drinking before taking another swig from his flask. Cole caught his eye and nodded towards Lloyd in question. He took a break from his flask to let him read his lips: _Brandy Alexander_. At Cole’s nod he went back to his drink. 

Lunch turned into dinner and dinner turned into a sleepover. Zane’s day had gone according to plan, as he was thoroughly fucked by the time dinner rolled around. No one had suspected anything until he was about halfway through his second flask, when he tumbled down the stairs and nearly dropped it. Jay damn near pissed himself laughing. Lloyd was right behind him, having wanted to try a bit of everything without spacing them out. He had spilled stories of the torture of Darkley’s for at least an hour and just sobbed for another. Kai ended up with a lap full of the sleeping blond, so he decided to slow down his drinking until he absolutely had to move him over. As soon as he was free though, he was lining up shots for drinking games. Within the hour, they found out about Cole’s variety of theatre-accurate costumes, Kai’s thirst trap TikTok account, Jay and Nya’s ring sizes and Zane’s plan for another tattoo across his back. When Lloyd was finally able to join, they also learned about his cross dressing TikTok, only to find out that he and Kai had followed each other. To everyone’s relief, the younger admitted that it was so he could monitor him and Kai told them that Lloyd’s account fit his follow back criteria. 

Zane was well into his fifth flask when he started to blackout. He would later admit to not remembering his rap battle with Kai nor him sobbing along with kpop while singing along. Cole was smart enough to rinse out a couple flasks and fill them with water to keep him hydrated. He had finished a water flask and was halfway through stripping when he finally crashed. Literally. Every head turned when the nindroid tipped over as he passed out with his shirt around his head and his pants halfway down his thighs. Cole was quick to manhandle him back into his pants but pulled his shirt off for him. Kai helped to move him to the couch and they tossed a blanket over him. Seeing how their friend ended up, the rest of the group decided to turn in for the night. Nya ended up carrying Jay up the stairs because he refused to be separated and Cole was left carrying Lloyd and Kai. Kai was mostly there mentally, but his limbs were far from cooperative. He requested that Zane be left a bucket, as they weren’t sure how he would be later into the night. Hearing the logic in that, Cole grabbed one for every room and passed Lloyd and Kai theirs. Dropping them off in their rooms, he headed back to Nya’s room. 

Jay was curled up on top of the blankets in a black hoodie and Nya’s short shorts. Cole’s shot brain took a moment to connect the dots and pointed to the ninja on the bed. “‘S mine.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Comfy?”  
“Mhm.”  
“M’kay. Cuddle.”

Nya walked out of the ensuite to find her boyfriends curled up together, still wearing each other’s shirts. She trudged over to the bed, curling around her smaller boyfriend’s back and holding his waist. Within minutes the only sounds to be heard were snores.


End file.
